The Hottest Side Of Hell
The Hottest Side Of Hell Also known as the'' Hottest Side of the Rainbow'' Was known to be a New Godzilla Team's Official first Movie, (In Addition of Replacing Trapped In 1941.) ''Reference to Rainbow Factory, written by 2091riveraisrael, With Rivera & Godzilla, arriving Into the Factory, several years before Scootaloo and her friends. 'Plot' It all Started While Rivera was trying to Work on a new Chest, so he can replace his old one that was destroyed By Israel 3 Days ago. He was working in the middle Of Ponyville's Park area where it was more Quieter than it was In PonyVille Itself, Twilight Sparkle was reading a book to his Left while Spike was napping on top of her back. While Working, Rivera is confronted by a very Excited Rainbow Dash, who asks what he is doing in a very flirty tone. Rivera responds that he is working on trying to complete the chest that Israel destroyed 3 days ago. Twilight is shown ignoring the signs of Rainbow Dash, as the same with Rainbow Dash to her. Rainbow Dash happily Leaps up onto Rivera's back and rests her hoofs on his head, stating that she loves to watch him work. This antic causes Rivera, to freak a little with a response, ''"Hey Hey What is with the Touching, Now go on and fly around Ponyville for a bit, I have to concentrate." This reaction from Rivera causes Rainbow Dash's happy feelings to drop into hurtful feelings, and without any hesitation or words, she left him with his work, until she turned around to see Twilight sticking her tongue at her while she was walking away. This causes Rainbow Dash's hurtful Mood to turn into Anger, and she flew off Without a word. The Next Day, Rivera was enjoying Apple Cyder, with AppleJack, the 2 were enjoying eachother's company, until A very jealous Rainbow Dash that was watching from the Bushes comes up and joins the 2, who didn't mind, until Rivera's Apple Cyder mug was later tipped, from an Unknown source, which caused the Apple Cyder to spill over Rainbow Dash's head by accident. Rivera gasped at the Incident and tried to Apologize, but Rainbow Dash just flew away Hurt again. Day 3, Rainbow Dash attempts to win Rivera's heart, by asking him to fly with her around Equestria, but Rivera declines, stating that he is too busy right, now and that he will make up for this some time Next Week. Rainbow Dash left again In defeat and began to fly slowly home in sadness. While on the way, Rainbow Dash runs into another Female Pegasus, who is known to be the same like Godzilla, with both a Horn and Wings. Rainbow Dash apologizes to her for knocking her outta of the sky, and the Unknown Pegasus accepts her apologies. The 2 Eventually start growing a great bond and became great friends, but things eventually changed when Rivera unexpectedly came up and was astounded to see this new Pegasus, but the female Pegasus just gave a glare towards him which caused him to back away, a bit, Rainbow Dash later tells Rivera, to go on and continue working on his chest, and come back another time. After Rivera departs, The Unknown Pegasus, begins to Lore Rainbow Dash into a very Dark in Evil Conversation, where she begins to tell her, many lies of Rivera never caring about Rainbow Dash, and that the only thing he cared about was leaving Equestria for ever and never seein her again. She also states that Rivera has been taking much attention on Princess Luna, and Twilight Sparkle signifing that he likes them better than her. Rainbow Dash, gets Outraged and argues not believing a word that she is trying to say, but The unknown Pegasus, later brought Rainbow Dash to Canterlot the very next day, where she saw Rivera, Under Princess Luna's Wing and her hoof around his neck in a very flirty way, where the 2 are shown laughing and eventually kiss. This witness caused Rainbow Dash's heart to sink into a large state of Rage, The Light Blue Pegasus than Flies off where she eventually goes ballistic, destroying trees in the Evergreen Forest, where all this time she had been wasting her time, in trying to earn Rivera's Love. After her small Rampage she collapses on the ground weeping, realizing that she will never get her chance at becoming Rivera's Girlfriend. The Unknown Pegasus later flies to meet her where she apologized for having to show her that horrible site, and stated as well that she didn't even wanna do it but had no choice. The Unknown Pegasus later fueled more hate into her telling her that Rivera, saw her in the window, and didn't even care that she was watching, and even kissed Princess Luna to rub it her face. She than helps Rainbow Dash up and gives her the Key, back to the Rainbow Factory, where she also tells her, that Rivera would rather die in a box than be her boyfriend. She than hands her a small cup containing red Liquid in wish she asks her to drink in order for her to forget Rivera, in wish she dose without even asking questions, after she Drinks it the Unknown Pegasus just smirks Evilly as the Screen goes black. 4 Weeks Later Rivera, and Godzilla were Sent by Princess Celestia, along with Scootaloo, who went to accompany them, On the way their way Nightmares Begin. The Unknown Pegasus later flies out of the Rainbow Factory, than meetus up with the 3 Pegasus. She greets Godzilla, and Scootaloo, but dosen't say or anything to Rivera, which he began to get more confused. After which she leads them down to the Rainbow Factory, which sparked horror into Scootaloo, for she remembers the time she was sent there, and what it did to her. At one point she tried to stop both Kaiju's from goin in, but The Unknown Pegasus eased her stating that Rainbow Dash is gone, and no one is going to be tortured here, at first she didn't belive it, but after seeing proof on how well the Pegasus were working on the Rainbows, Scootaloo was conviced. After arriving the unknown Pegasus finally reveals her name stating that she is Akana, striking horror into Rivera, remebering the days when she Invaded his home City, and the time back in 2001, when he accidently killed her lover, while tearing down a builidng in order to collect imense radiation. Akana paid no attention to Rivera, reaction and ordered Godzilla, and Scootaloo in a warm way to head to work, but glared at Rivera and hissed the words in his face, without anyone noticing. "Try and destroy me now, Your not 400 Stories this time..." And without any words said she grabbed his head and flew him to another pegasus to appear to have her back turned, Rivera was tossed on the ground, groaning that he hated that, but was surprised to see who the Mysterious Pegasus was when he looked up to turn around, glarring at him, her eyes red, and smoke puffing out of her nostrels. Rivera freaks and begins back away, "R-R-Rainbow Dash Is That You?" Rainbow Dash did not answer and istead continued to glare at him, making Rivera even more nervous. Akana than states that Rivera should not have made her mad, for she is most dangerous when enraged. Rivera snaps suggesting that he did nothing to make her furious, but Rainbow Dash flies grabs him and hurls him against the wall so tightly that he can't fly away. Rainbow Dash later yells about him rather spending more time with Twilight Sparkle, Princess Luna, and Applejack instead of her. This makes Rivera confused, with him scratching a Hoof on his head, Rivera stated in his defense that he has no choice but to like Twilight Sparkle, mostly due to the fact that he lives with her. Rainbow even more furious forces him to the ground, with Rivera shocked at this type of rage. He stated to her before she said anything that everyone says that he has the anger problems, and sometimes he wonderd. Not bearing to see him anymore, Rainbow Dash orders Akana to throw him out of her sight, and have him work countless hours with out rest, Rivera's eyes opened wide, but than he noticed Akana hispering something in Rainbow Dash's ear which made the situation even worst. He was than sent to work countless hours with out food, water, or even sleepin. As the weeks past Rivera, grew more and more weaker, trying to keep up his jobs, he had been whipped by Rainbow dash everytime he was caught sleepin, and burned, everytime he tried to eat. Rivera attended on trying to get Scootaloo's and Godzilla's attention, but was separated from the 2, who never seem to notice his torture. Rivera than attempted to stand up to both Akana and Rainbow Dash, refusing to work until he gets somethin to eat. This antic caused him to be whipped, and cut by Rainbow Dash, though he still refused to work, Rainbow Dash than stretches his wings threatening to tear them off unless he dose what she says. Finally after 5 endless hours of pain and suffering, Rivera finally gave in and started workin, but slower, due to tremendous loss of blood. 2 Days later however Rainbow Dash starts to fell a bit softer inside, mostly due to the fact that something inside her was wearing off, but to her it was unknown. While having a conversation with Akana while enjoying Apple Cider as well, Akana gives Rainbow Dash the full authority to Kill Rivera if he should make another stand, or flaw against, her. Rainbow Dash however refused (stating to the viewers that she was still inside, and still had feelings for him,) She instead decided to release Rivera so he can heal and was thinking of turning herself in from her ruthless antics, but Akana, had another portion of the red Potion and dropped it into Rainbow Dash's Cider without her noticing. After taking a giant sip Rainbow Dash lowers the cup revealing a very creepy, and Menacing looking grin, with her eyes glowing Red while the screen goes black. Next day Rivera, attends to try and escape the factory by the immense of both power, and speed, but his antic failed, when Rainbow Dash chased after and force him to the ground breaking both his wings. Annoyed Rivera, slams a hoof onto the ground npt beleiving that he failed yet a 29th, time to try and escape the Rainbow Factory. Rivera was than confinded to his cell as punishment for trying to leave for the next 6 months which caused his jaw to drop to the ground, Rainbow Dash added if he ever tried to escape again, than next time she'll kill him. Rivera now running out of options, starts to bang his head multiple times on the wall. Like that did any better the only thing Rivera got was a head ache from it instead of a solution. 7 days later, Godzilla, and Scootaloo graduated from the acadamy, but were concerened on the where abouts of Rivera's apsence throughout the last 7 weeks. Akana and Rainbow Dash lied stating that he has been skippin out on work and not doing what he is told, which led to him remaining longer in the factory due to production of the Rainbows going below the minum schedual that it usually dose. Godzilla, agrees to their situation and leaves the factor, Scootaloo however was growing suspicious although not shown, to either Dashie or Akana, and secretly stayed behind to find out what happend to Rivera. Rivera still confinded to his cell, pacing back fourth like a very confused and streast Pegasus, was later visited by Rainbow Dash who tossed him a bowl of soup which caused him even more confusion, before he could say anything he was cut off by Rainbow Dash, who snapped in a very harsh tone, "Don't get use to this! It's only happening once!!" And just leaves. Rivera suspicious begins to sniff the soup, after realizing it's normal, he begins to eat the soup like an animal, until there was nothin left, but much to his surprise it was actually quite tasty. Rainbow Dash, after returning back to her office from the cells, was than confronted by Akana, who stated that, Rivera is planning on another escape route, but had an Idea in order to seal him into the factory for ever, Rainbow Dash listend well to her plan which was secretly spoken into her ears so the audience can't hear. After learning of it, Rainbow Dash's eyes grew wide open in Horror, arguing back stating that it was going to kill him, if she did that, Akana than spread the lies, stating what he has done to her and how he didn't care about her feelings, but Rainbow Dash declined her lies and still refuesed it walking passed her without saying non more. Akana now with twichie eyes knowing the potion is wearing off again grabs the entire vile and foces Rainbow Dash to drink it who tried to fight back, but failed, after Akana kicked her Hoof forcing her to gargle it all down, smirking in the process, stating that consuming the whole vial will make her evil for ever and nothing will stop it this time. Rivera continued to pace back and fourth until he heard the sound of a Philly outside his cell, Rivera looked out the Window to see Scootaloo outside, calling his name. Rivera looking all cheerful tried to call back, but Scootaloo couldn't hear him due to him being too high up. Desperate Rivera grabbed a rock and dropped onto Scootaloo's head getting her attention and revealing where he was. After seeing the state that Rivera was in Scootaloo promised that she would inform princess Celestia at once. As soon as Scootaloo took off for Canterlot. Rivera was now relived, and celebrated this moment by lying on his back with his hoofs crossed behind his head and taking a short nap, only to be interrupted by a very troubled some Rainbow Dash who demands him to get back to work and quit layin around. Rivera groans with annoyance stating how could he do anything while in a cell, only to get tossed a Mob and bucket by Rainbow Dash right in the middle of his words, shutting him up in seconds. Rainbow Dash = that if he talks to her like that again she'd start the torture procedures again, and storms off. Rivera now at the brink of going insane starts banging his head against the wall. Akana than arrives in the cells, sent by Rainbow Dash in order to witness Rivera, if he should try anything funny. Hours past Rivera is still cleaning his own cell which he finds very annoying, and stupid at the same time. He than stops for a breather, only to get fired in the Butt by Akana, yelling him to keep going which he did at quick speed, muttering to himself that he hates being a Pegasus. Scootaloo however manages to inform Princess Luna, and Princess Celestia, on the where about's of Rainbow Dash's ruthless behavior stating that they are just torturing Rivera, for no possible reason. Angered Princess Luna, and Celestia (Mostly Luna) than follow Scootaloo, to the Rainbow Factory as well as getting the Mane 6, as well to come along. Rainbow Dash than arrives into the cells, and Rivera is in the point of collapsing from exhaustion, but the sound of wings catches his interest and he looks outside to see the Mane 6, and the 2 Princess's arriving with Scootaloo leading them. Akana snaps ordering Rivera to continue working threatening that she would fire again, but Rivera smirking now, refuses it, stating that both her and Rainbow Dash were screwed which he started laughing hard after a while. Rivera Akana angered than orders Rainbow Dash to unleash her plan, but as soon as Rainbow Opens the Door Rivera flies out despite his wings being broken, and attempts to escape outta of the factory. He is almost victorious, but is shot in the wounded wings with fire from Akana, causing him to crash down outta of control and near the edge of the Rainbow unleash chamber that has a large hole in the center, revealing the ground down below. Rivera than attempts to run out the other way, but is b locked by Rainbow Dash, he than moves south, and is blocked by Akana, who begins to fire flame at him which wounds Rivera so much that he falls out of the whole and crashes down below into the ground. Rainbow Dash eventually gasped and flew down after, and inspected. Rivera is out cold/ In the brink of death, and his left wing is shown to be half torn. Rainbow Dash finally to her full senses again grabs Rivera and races him to the hospital, only to be Chased by both Princess's including Fluttershy, and Scootatloo. Akana who saw the whole thing realizing that Rainbow Dash would come for her attempts to leave, and prepares to activate a portal back to the human world. As the chase assumes throughout Equestria, Rainbow Dash tries to reason, with the girls, but is eventually caught in Celestia's magic. Rainbow Dash than starts to tell her whole story, on what really happen, at first Luna and Scootaloo didn't believe her, but Celestia, after sensing her heart with her magic realizing that she was not lying and let her bring Rivera, to the hospital. Rainbow Dash after taking Rivera to the hospital is there with Twilight Sparkle, and Applejack who appear to have small hatred for Rainbow Dash's actions, but is eventually calmed when Princess Celestia arrived. The portal is than activated, and Godzilla sees Akana trying to flee. Rainbow Dash now angrier than when she first found out about Princess Luna took off after her and blocks her entry from the human world, where the 2 eventually fight. Despite being stronger, Rainbow Dash was more faster and durable than Akana, and managed to win by smashing her head causing her to strike the ground hard braking both of Akana's wings. Akana now severely attempts to get mercy, but Rainbow Dash seeing red, and blinded by rage doesn't show any, before Rainbow Dash was able to finish her off, she is stopped by Princess Celestia, who states that if she kills Akana she'll be just as bad as she was to Rivera, Rainbow Dash still blinded by Rage still attempts to get her, but Luna forces Akana to her feet and banishes her to the Dragon's relm where she is ripped apart, by a giant dragon In the end Rivera, is back up and running and goes to visit Rainbow Dash, with Twilight Sparkle who was known to be conifinded to her room in Cloudsdale for a whole Month after what she's done. Rivera and Twilight Sparkle, teleport inside her room, where she is surprised that Rivera will still wanna see her after what she has done to him. Rivera states, that he's always willing to remember a friend, which causes Rainbow Dash to blush, and Twilgiht Sparkle to feel sick, (Out of Jealously) Rivera than kisses Rainbow Dash's cheek which causes them to blush even brighter, and her to faint from, and Rivera states thanks for savin him back there, before leaving with Twilight Sparkle who was anxious to get out... The Movie ends when Rainbow Dash wakes up, and smiles snuggling her pillow and saying the words to herself, One day we'll be together Rivera, you'll See, before going to sleep. Cast *'Meowjar' As Rivera... *'Willoughbyjerry2010' As Israel... *'2091riverisrael' As Godzilla... *'Pokiezilla20' As Princess Luna... *'Racoonpokemon 'As' Rainbow Dash...'' ''Soundtrack'' The Soundtrack is Is known to be Chosen by 2091riveraisrael, It is scheduled to have both the Linkin Park Songs, Burn It Up, and LIES GREED MISERY, from the 2012 Album Living Things. The 2 songs were chosen to reveal Rivera's Suffering in the hoofs of Rainbow Dash. ''Trivia''' *''The Hottest Side Of the Rainbow Is a Small Parody to Rainbow Factory... *''The Reason of Rainbow Dash torturing Rivera, Is Unknown, It is Possible that she is doing it, because she Is angry that Rivera would never give her feelings a chance, and how he always would reject her when every time she asked him to fly with her...'' *''Linkin Park LIES GREED MISERY, was chossen by 2091riveraisrael to take part as the soundtack of this Seven Seals Episode, because It describes Rivera's tortures... '' *''This was the first Known Episode where Rivera, never Blows a Gaskit...'' *The Hottest Side Of The Rainbow Was at first schedualled to be an Episode, but than was switched into A Movie by 2091riveraisrael... *''The Movie was given 2 Names, each developed by 2091riveraisrael. The Hottest Side Of Hell was a name 2091riveraisrael was planning on calling the movie, but Legendarywerewolf206, wanted his second name, the Hottest Side of The Rainbow. 2091riveraisrael decided to call the Movie The Hottest Side Of The Rainbow on behalf of his young 18 year old Production partner...'' *''This was the first time In history Rivera, actually kisses A Girl, Usually he is always keepin a distance...'' *''This marked the first time Rainbow Dash gets kissed by Rivera...'' Category:Episodes Category:Movies